


Imprévu

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [42]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sequel, Sorry Not Sorry, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse]<br/>"Mü ?<br/>— Oui, Shaka ?<br/>— J'aimerais aller passer quelques jours au Sanctuaire.<br/>— Pourquoi pas ? Cela fait longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas retournés. Une raison particulière à cette envie soudaine, sinon ?<br/>— Oh... Rien que de très futile, j'en ai bien peur."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprévu

_ Dimanche 20 septembre 2015, Sanctuaire, Grèce _

Si les dieux avaient encore existé – peu importait lesquels – ils auraient sans nul doute béni le dimanche. De cela, Mü en était certain tandis qu’il gravissait les dernières marches menant au palais, Shaka à ses côtés. Autour d’eux, le silence. Non pas un de ces habituels moments de calme qui rythmaient les journées au Sanctuaire, entre deux séances d’entraînement, à l’heure des repas, ou lorsque le soir tombait, mais bien une absence totale de bruit qui attestait d’une trépidance soudain figée, pour mieux reprendre son souffle sans doute, à moins qu’il ne se fût agi d’accorder quelque sursis à ceux et celles qui la subissaient au quotidien.

Quoi qu’il en soit, le dimanche était _le_ jour idéal par excellence et l’Atlante se promit une nouvelle fois in petto de toujours privilégier les fins de semaine pour ses retours au Sanctuaire. Histoire de ne pas éprouver trop vite l’envie d’en repartir.

Les deux hommes trouvèrent ceux de leurs camarades également présents au Domaine Sacré là où la tradition dominicale avait pris l’habitude de les réunir, à savoir dans le grand salon du palais. Des portes grandes ouvertes sur le couloir sombre n’émanait qu’un bourdonnement sourd, mélange de leurs voix alanguies par la digestion et ce même calme ambiant qui avait gagné jusqu’au cœur du Domaine Sacré. Aussi, si l’arrivée du Bélier et de la Vierge ne passa pas inaperçue, elle n’engendra pas pour autant l’expression d’un accueil qui aurait pu s’avérer par trop bruyant au regard de l’atmosphère tranquille.

Mü leur en sut gré et c’est avec un sourire qu’il répondit au signe de tête d’Aldébaran et de Camus attablés devant une partie d’échecs, ainsi qu’aux coups d’œil simultanés de Shura et de Milo en train de discuter, puis à la tasse de café levée dans sa direction par un Angelo dont les yeux, eux, demeurèrent rivés sur le Corriere dello Sport du jour. Shaka pour sa part, serrait déjà la main des jumeaux et embrassait Rachel et Thétis ; l’Atlante l’imita avant de s’installer aux côtés de la Suédoise qui plaisanta tout en lui servant une tasse de thé :

« On pensait ne plus jamais te revoir.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu n’es pas repassé au Sanctuaire plus de deux ou trois jours ?

— Eh bien, la dernière fois c’était… – la tasse du Bélier s’immobilisa à mi-chemin entre la table et ses lèvres, dont les coins s’abaissèrent insensiblement comme la réponse à la question de Thétis se frayait coupablement un chemin dans ses pensées – … déjà ?

— Comme tu dis, oui.

— Tu vois ? Je te l’avais fait remarquer pourtant, mais tu ne voulais pas me croire. »

Shaka souriait derrière sa propre tasse, les cils mi-clos, mais Mü savait que son alter ego l’observait, attentif à sa réaction. Il soupira :

« J’ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ces derniers temps : Rosalind1 a passé plusieurs mois à Jamir afin que j’achève de l’instruire dans la culture atlante, Kiki2 est resté avec nous un bon moment, puis j’ai rejoint Shaka en Inde pour l’aider et…

— … Et surtout, on ne t’a pas manqué depuis l’été dernier. »

Le bruissement du journal, lorsque le Cancer en tourna la page, parut froisser la torpeur générale qui acheva tout à fait de se secouer quand il rajouta, goguenard :

« Non, parce que quasi trois mois pour te remettre du décalage horaire entre le Brésil et le Tibet avant de poser de nouveau un pied ici pour, allez, quoi, même pas quarante-huit heures ? Tout de même…

— On t’a saoulé à ce point-là ? Rajouta Milo, un sourcil levé. Pourtant, on ne t’a pas obligé à regarder les matchs avec nous que je sache. Et c’est _toi_ qui as voulu venir à Rio. »

Mü, qui allait protester, fut interrompu par Shaka qui avait levé un index conciliant :

« Il est venu parce que je l’en ai prié.

— Et c’est censé faire une différence ?

— Assez pour ne pas avoir envie de recommencer, oui, répliqua le Bélier, acide.

— Dans ce cas tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de repartir à Jamir pour quelques semaines de plus au lieu de revenir ici.

— Plaît-il ? »

Shura, dont les traits s’ornaient d’un sourire mince et entendu, désigna la Vierge du menton et rajouta :

« Demande-lui.

— Timing impeccable en tout cas, je te félicite – Le Cancer avait levé un pouce approbateur – et sache que je cautionne tout à fait ton choix pour ce soir.

— Merci Angelo, mais il me semble que pour ce qui te concerne, comme Camus ici présent d’ailleurs, tu n’as pas vraiment de choix à faire, si ?

— Oh je t’en prie : soyons sérieux. N’importe quel choix, justement, serait meilleur dans mon cas !

— Je confirme – le Français avait hoché la tête – il n’y a qu’à voir comment ça s’est terminé hier soir.

— Excusez-moi, mais je peux savoir de quoi…

— Au fait, quelle est la raison de cet intérêt subit ? » Les mots de l’Atlante s'étiolèrent sous la voix de Saga qui l’avait pris de vitesse : « Parce que si tu comptes trouver ici de quoi nourrir tes connaissances sur le sujet, je crois que tu vas pouvoir repasser cette fois. »

Le Pope, qui s’était renfoncé dans son fauteuil, pointa Milo de l’index :

« Celui-ci s’est endormi avant la fin d’après ce qu’on m’a dit, et ces deux-là – le doigt pivota de quelques degrés vers le Capricorne et le Cancer, lequel levait déjà les yeux au ciel – ont paraît-il inexplicablement disparu à la pause. Quant à nous autres, on a fait un poker.

— Que j’ai gagné, précisa Kanon qui ne daigna pas se retourner sur le « comme d’habitude » tout en aigreur du Scorpion.

— Étant issu d’un pays du Commonwealth, la culture britannique ne m’est pas étrangère. Et mes premiers enseignants étaient anglais, de même que mes camarades avec qui je jouais lorsque j’étais enfant. »

L’Indien eut alors un sourire que d’aucuns eurent la surprise de découvrir nostalgique :

« Je confesse avoir gardé de bons souvenirs de cette période et de tout ce que j’ai appris à leur contact. Aussi ai-je toujours essayé de me tenir au courant de cette actualité en particulier.

— Et tu t’es dit que le Sanctuaire était le lieu idéal pour ça ?

— Entre amis, c’est toujours plus sympathique, non ?

— Ma foi, c’est une bonne idée. »

Aldébaran, qui s’était rapproché, posa une main sur l’épaule de la Vierge :

« D’autant que pour une fois, c’est toi qui va pouvoir nous partager tes connaissances sur le sujet parce que pour être parfaitement honnête, bien que j’en connaisse les principes essentiels, j’avoue que certaines subtilités continuent à me poser question.

— Ce serait un grand honneur pour moi, mon ami. »

 

_« Très bien. L’une de vous deux aurait-elle l’obligeance de m’éclairer au sujet de ce qui, à l’évidence, m’échappe complètement ? »_

Mü, autour de qui la discussion achevait de prendre, et un tour, et un niveau sonore bien peu raccord avec son idée d’un dimanche au sanctuaire, regardait alternativement Rachel et Thétis qui tâchaient tant bien que mal de contenir leur hilarité.

_« J’ai donc à ce point l’air d’un imbécile ?_

— _Non !_ S’exclama aussitôt la Suédoise. _C’est juste que…_

— _Je crains que tu n’aies pas beaucoup de chance en ce moment._

— _Si ce n’était qu’en ce moment…_ – Mü haussa mentalement les épaules – _Allez-y, dites-moi tout : qu’est-ce qui me pend au nez cette fois, exactement ?_

— _La coupe du monde._

— _Quoi, encore ? Mais je croyais que c’était tous les quatre ans !_

— _Non, pas de football._

— _De rugby. »_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1Rosalind est le nouveau chevalier de la Vierge, ancienne apprentie de Shaka. Rosalind appartient à Little_bakemono

2Oui, c'est bien le même. Adulte. Explications à venir... un jour

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note de l'auteur** : Considérez ça comme un simple interlude, écrit sur un coup de tête (c'est qu'il ne faudrait pas perdre la main non plus: l'Euro, c'est dans moins d'un an !). Sinon, Camus fait référence au match France-Italie du 19 septembre, qui s'est soldé par la victoire de la France et Angelo au match Nouvelle-Zélande-Argentine du 20 au soir.


End file.
